


everybody's gotta learn sometime

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Главный секрет Дерека.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everybody's gotta learn sometime

Дерек никому не говорил о Стайлзе. Ему просто некому было рассказывать об этом несносном и нескладном подростке. Кто мог поверить, что Стилински испортил жизнь Хейла? Возможно, Гумберт бы оценил происходящее с Дереком. Похлопал бы по спине подбадривающе, ухмыльнулся немного грустно. Лолита знала о своей силе, Стайлз умудрялся укладывать Дерека на лопатки не замечая собственного воздействия.

Запах Стайлза похож на запах сладкой жвачки из детства. Дерек любил жевать сразу несколько пластинок, смешивать вкусы. Стайлз наверняка был бы точно таким на языке Дерека. Сладким во рту, острым на сгибах локтей, нежным, почти неуловимым по пути от ключиц до пупка. Десятки запахов и оттенков на карте тела Стайлза. Дерек столько раз сидел в одной машине со Стайлзом, столько раз старался запомнить это чувство, когда у него в груди молотком билось желание обладать. Столько раз он цеплялся взглядом за беспокойные руки, покрасневшие от негодования кончики ушей. Столько раз Дерек останавливал себя, а Стайлз не замечал его помрачневшего взгляда.

Пока однажды Дерек не позволил себе сорваться. Он и не знал до того момента, насколько сумасшедшим может быть запах возбужденного, просящего большего Стайлза.


End file.
